wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Sabre Jr.
|birth_place=Isle of Sheppey, England |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, United States |billed=The Isle of Sheppey, England |spouses= |partners= |trainer=NWA UK Hammerlock Andre Baker Matt Ball Jon Ryan Chris Hero |debut=2004 |retired= }}Lucas Eatwell (born 24 July 1987) is a British professional wrestler better known by the ring name Zack Sabre Jr. He is currently signed to the WWE, where he performs on Raw and 205 Live. He once held the WWE Cruiserweight and Cruiserweight Tag Team Championships, he also had a reign as WWE Champion in 2018. Sabre is a former NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship winner and a product of the NWA-UK Hammerlock training school. He started training with NWA-UK Hammerlock at the age of 14, under the guidance of Jon Ryan and Andre Baker. His offense includes various technical wrestling holds and pinning combinations, along with hard hitting strikes, which stems from his love of puroresu. Sabre has had various feuds throughout his career, with wrestlers such as Go Shiozaki, El Generico, Martin Stone, Prince Devitt, Bryan Danielson, Roderick Strong and Chris Hero. He was a member of popular British tag team the Leaders of the New School, alongside partner Marty Scurll. The readers of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter voted Sabre the Best Technical Wrestler of 2014, 2015, and 2016. In PWG, he is a former PWG World Champion and the winner of the 2015 Battle of Los Angeles tournament. Professional wrestling career 'NWA UK Hammerlock (2005–2007)' 'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom (2006–2012)' 'British National championship' 'Pro Wrestling Noah (2008–2015)' 'Triple X Wrestling (2006–2009)' 'Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2006–2016)' 'Progress Wrestling (2012–2016)' 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2014–2016)' 'WWE (2016–present)' On 31 March 2016, Sabre was announced as a participant in WWE's upcoming Global Cruiserweight Series tournament, which was later renamed the "Cruiserweight Classic". His name was taken down shortly after as he would have a qualifying match at Progress Wrestling's Chapter 29 event in London to earn his spot, where he defeated 'Flash' Morgan Webster. On 23 June, Sabre defeated Tyson Dux in his first round match. On 14 July, Sabre defeated Drew Gulak in his second round match. On 26 August, Sabre defeated Noam Dar to advance to the semifinals of the tournament where he was defeated on 14 September by Gran Metalik. Afterwards, it was reported that Sabre's loss was due to him not agreeing to a contract with WWE unlike the two tournament finalists. Sabre later agreed to a WWE in late 2016 joining the SmackDown brand. Sabre had his first pay-per-view match at Survivor Series where he challenged Cruiserweight Champion Gran Metalik to a title match which Sabre lost. In 2017 Sabre took part in the SmackDown section of The International Series where he picked up five wins and a draw with Shinsuke Nakamura meaning he earned 11 points and draw with Nakamura. At the Elimination Chamber event he faced Nakamura to qualify for the final where he faced his fellow countryman Neville later in the night but was defeated. In the 2017 WWE Draft Lottery Sabre moved to Raw and began competing in the Cruiserweight division and at Bad Blood Sabre defeated Rey Mysterio who was undefeated since returning to the WWE to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. His first defence came at SummerSlam against Ricochet where he successfully defended his title. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''European Clutch'' (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin) – 2004–2016; used as a signature in WWE **''Jim Breaks Armbar / Jim Breaks Special (Elevated wrist lock) – 2008–2016; used as a signature in WWE **Multiple armbar variations ***''Article 50 (Cross armbreaker) ***''CFS1'' (Back mounted double armbar) – 2011–2016; used as a signature in WWE **''Sabre Driver (Double underhook brainbuster) **''Young Boy Killer ''(Outside WWE) / ''Death Grip (WWE) (Modified double underhook guillotine choke) – 2013–2016; used as a signature in WWE **''Hurrah! Another Year, Surely This One Will Be Better Than The Last; The Inexorable March of Progress Will Lead Us All to Happiness /'' Modified double arm octopus hold – 2005–2016; used as a signature in WWE *'Signature moves' **Ankle Lock **Double Underhook Snap Suplex **Double Wristlock **Dragon Suplex **European Clutch **Guillotine Choke **Indian Deathlock **Northern Lights Suplex **''Pele Kick'' (Overhead kick) **Propeller Headscissor Necklock **''Penalty Kick'' (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent) **''Rolling Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) **Running European Uppercut **Spinning Toe Hold **Springboard Enzuigiri **Sitout Powerbomb **Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver **Stretch Muffler **Tiger Suplex **Triangle Scissors *'Nicknames' **"British Master" **'"The Technical Wizard"' **'"ZSJ"' **"Zacky Three Belts" (When holding the Evolve, PWG, and British Heavyweight Championships all at the same time) *'Entrance Themes' **'"Fear Nothing"' by CFO$ (June 23–September 14, 2016, November 8, 2016–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'AM Wrestling' **Round Robin Tournament (2008) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Breakthrough Championship (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **Unified British Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marty Scurll **UK Super 8 Tournament (2014) *'NWA-UK Hammerlock' **NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Hardcore Lottery Tournament winner (2008) *'Premier Promotions' **Ian Dowland Trophy (2010) **Ken Joyce Trophy (2011) **Worthing Trophy (2012, 2013) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2015) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #20 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Yoshinari Ogawa *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marty Scurll *'Solent Wrestling Federation' **One Night Tournament (2012) *'Triple X Wrestling' **Triple X Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **wXw World Lightweight Championship (1 time) **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Big Daddy Walter **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2016) **wXw World Tag Team Tournament (2015) – with Big Daddy Walter **Ambition 4 Tournament (2013) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Ricochet on August 20 **Best Technical Wrestler (2014, 2015, 2016, 2017) *'The Wrestling Observer UK' **Rising Star (2008) *'WWE' **WWE Championship (1 time; current) **''WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marty Scurll